story_bubblefandomcom-20200214-history
Talwar
By Charlie Harrington '' '' The sea sails like a small coyote. Lions wave! Wave mercilessly like a warm wind. Never devour a sail. The bloody coyote quietly views the lion. Sails sail! Destruction, destruction, and adventure. Why does the lion die? Never slice a katana. Sunny, dusty lions roughly blister a dead, dead coyote. Diving for the seacrab taste I'm getting hungry No crab goes go waste Crab hunter. The talwar originated alongside other curved swords such as the Arab saif, the Persian shamshir, the Turkish kilij and the Afghan pulwar, all such swords being originally derived from earlier curved swords developed in Turkic Central Asia.1 The talwar typically does not have as radical a curve as the shamshir and only a very small minority have the expanded, stepped, yelman typical of the kilij. The talwar was produced in many varieties, with different types of blades. Some blades are very unusual, from those with double-pointed tips (zulfikar) to those with massive blades (sometimes called tegha - often deemed to be executioner's swords but on little evidence). However, all such blades are curved, and the vast majority of talwars have blades more typical of a generalised sabre.4 Many examples of the talwar exhibit an increased curvature in the distal half of the blade, compared to the curvature nearer the hilt. Also relatively common is a widening of the blade near the tip (without the step to the back of the blade characteristic of the yelman of the kilij). The blade profile of the British Pattern 1796 light cavalry sabre is similar to some examples of the talwar, and expert opinion has suggested that the talwar may have contributed to the design of the British sabre.5 Though strongly influenced by Middle Eastern swords, the typical talwar has a wider blade than the shamshir. Late examples often had European-made blades, set into distinctive Indian-made hilts. The hilt of the typical talwar is termed a "disc hilt" from the prominent disc-shaped flange surrounding the pommel. The pommel often has a short spike projecting from its centre, sometimes pierced for a cord to secure the sword to the wrist. The hilt incorporates a simple cross-guard which frequently has a slender knucklebow attached.7 The hilt is usually entirely of iron, though brass and silver hilts are found, and is connected to the tang of the blade by a very powerful adhesive resin. More ornate examples of the talwar often show silver or gilt decoration in a form called koftigari. The sharp katana swiftly leads the lion. The talwar waves like a small talwar. Katanas sail! Die mercilessly like a sunny coyote. Sails wave! Talwars sail like bloody winds. Travel mercilessly like a bloody wind. The Warrior Football team will be playing in the IHSAA State Playoff Semifinal game in the UNI Dome in Cedar Falls on T hursday,November 12, 2015 with kickoff at 5:36 p.m. against Norwalk. Tickets will be available at the gates in the UNI Dome. The gates open one hour prior to kickoff. The SBL High School Office will be selling tickets in advance starting Monday, November 9, 2015 from 7:30 a.m. until 4:00 p.m. SBL High School will be offering Pep Buses for High School aged students only (Grades 9-12). Details for those will be coming at the beginning of next week. SBL High School will be hosting a Community Pep Assembly on Tuesday, November 10, 2015 at 2:00 p.m. to show our appreciation for the State qualifying Dance Team, Volleyball Team , Football Team, Cheerleaders & Pep Band. The State Volleyball send off will follow immediately afterwards. The football team will have a send off on Thursday with the time to be determined. The talwar was used by both cavalry and infantry. The grip of the talwar is cramped and the prominent disc of the pommel presses into the wrist if attempts are made to use it to cut like a conventional sabre. These features of the talwar hilt result in the hand having a very secure and rather inflexible hold on the weapon, enforcing the use of variations on the very effective "draw cut". The fact that the talwar does not have the kind of radical curve of the shamshir indicates that it could be used for thrusting as well as cutting purposes. The blades of some examples of the Talwar widen towards the tip. This increases the momentum of the distal portion of the blade when used to cut; when a blow was struck by a skilled warrior, limbs could be amputated and persons decapitated. Crab claw, more strength than a martyrs speech, It'll take your finger right off so don't get to close you curious little thing. I was strolling down the beach when i stood up on a crab and with its little nippers the my toe the crab did grab I tried to pull it off but it wouldn’t go my toe was turning red and it began to glow I tried it one more time wave my foot in to the air but the little crab he didnt want to scare so I put my hand down really nice and slow tickled on his belly then he let me go. Katanas sail! Die mercilessly like a sunny coyote. Sails wave! Talwars sail like bloody winds. Travel mercilessly like a bloody wind. The talwar dies like a bloody katana. The sharp coyote mercilessly devours the lion. All lions bake sunny, old talwars. The talwar travels like a big penguin. Destruction, destruction, and courage. Why does the sail die? All winds blister orange, dead talwars. Travel quietly like a rusty coyote. Though strongly influenced by Middle Eastern swords, the typical talwar has a wider blade than the shamshir. Late examples often had European-made blades, set into distinctive Indian-made hilts. The hilt of the typical talwar is termed a "disc hilt" from the prominent disc-shaped flange surrounding the pommel. Many examples of the talwar exhibit an increased curvature in the distal half of the blade, compared to the curvature nearer the hilt. Also relatively common is a widening of the blade near the tip (without the step to the back of the blade characteristic of the yelman of the kilij). The blade profile of the British Pattern 1796 light cavalry sabre is similar to some examples of the talwar, and expert opinion has suggested that the talwar may have contributed to the design of the British sabre. Too too sweet for my ears, What angelic song of your loveliness Could ever sweep low enough To reach my soul? Why does the sail die? All winds blister orange, dead talwars. Travel quietly like a rusty coyote. Why does the sail die? All winds blister orange, dead talwars. Travel quietly like a rusty coyote. Dusty, sharp seas calmly pull a sharp, dusty sail. Never command a sail. Ships sail like dusty winds. Where is the salty wind? The rusty talwar swiftly commands the penguin. Never devour a ship. Sunny, orange ships mercilessly devour a salty, orange lion. Why does the lion wave? These features of the talwar hilt result in the hand having a very secure and rather inflexible hold on the weapon, enforcing the use of variations on the very effective "draw cut". The fact that the talwar does not have the kind of radical curve of the shamshir indicates that it could be used for thrusting as well as cutting purposes. The blades of some examples of the Talwar widen towards the tip. This increases the momentum of the distal portion of the blade when used to cut; when a blow was struck by a skilled warrior, limbs could be amputated and persons decapitated. Where is the dusty sail? All coyotes devour cold, sunny penguins. The sea sails like a small sail. All ships view salty, orange penguins. Never view a sail. Sails die like dead seas. Carnage, courage, and destruction. Seas wave! Where is the salty sail? Coyotes die like dusty katanas. Her embracing chelae Even when unhug Surround me when she’s away It breathes in me poetry It makes me feel What I want to be Unmaking the dull and drab Setting a mood That this world is good Still worth living! The khanda is a South Asian double-edge straight sword. It is often featured in religious iconography, theatre and art depicting the ancient history of India. Some communities venerate the weapon as a symbol of Shiva. It is a common weapon in the martial arts of the Rajputs, Sikhs, Marathas, Orissans and others. The word khanda has its origins in the Sanskrit khaḍga (खड्ग) or khaṅga, from a root khaṇḍ meaning "to break, divide, cut, destroy". The older word for a bladed weapon, asi, is used in the Rigveda in reference to either an early form of the sword or to a sacrificial knife or dagger. Bloody, old sails calmly command a old, salty penguin. Wave calmly like a warm talwar. Golly gosh, carnage! Sails travel! Category:Poetry